Fur and Slim
by AnimatedSM1
Summary: Just some dabbles I wanted to share invovling my favorite Evo pairing Kurt/Todd. If you don't like boy romance than don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Crush- **Kurt, ever since he hit puberty, wondered who his first love would be like. Gathering the fact that he was a blue furry demon-like mutant he had a huge amount of doubt he'd find his soul mate anytime soon. Yet, the young German couldn't help but ponder over the thought. Would she be sweet and kind? Have long or short soft hair? Freckles or flawless skin? He dreamed of many images of that perfect someone for him; never had it crossed his mind that the person that would make his heart skip a beat, his blood temperature rise, his face flush with embarrassment, and make him stumble over his words would be someone like…The Toad.

**Front- **"You're the only one I know that would get sent to the front seat of the class on the first day of school, mien friend." Kurt said as he walked along Todd towards the next class they shared. Todd shrugged, "It's Social Studies! Your SUPPOSE to talk during class." "Not if it's about how you can touch the back of your ear with your tongue! You almost got me in trouble too!" Kurt argued and would have said more if not for sudden lips to have crush his own in a quick kiss before Todd pulled away smirking, "Aren't you use to my tongue reaching impossible places yet, dawg?"

**Winter-** The snowy season always been a favorite experience for the German. He'd loved how the snow made everything pure white and decorative. He'd loved how his fur kept him warm and toasty during the season and he'd found an endless of amusement in his own mind that his friends had to bundle up in multitudes of clothing just to declare if it'll protect them from the harsh shiver of sudden cold air. Kurt loved winter to no end and loved it ever much more, if possible, that he was the only heating source for his boyfriend who felt opposite of his joy of winter. Todd muttered another handful of curses as he pulled even close as possible to Kurt as they hid away in the boiling room during a Godforsaken Bayville High annual winter play. Kurt smiled to himself as he squeezed the smaller frail body around his arms noting that Todd smelled better when cold. A rumble of muffled words coming from Todd made Kurt look down at his lover, "Pardon leipchan?"

"I said I hate winter, yo." Todd muttered louder as he duck his face in Kurt's chest. The X-Men chuckled as he disagreed with Todd's statement to himself.

**Call- **The phone that belong to the residents to the Brotherhood's Boarding Home was used for two purposes: One, to talk to other, if any, friends outside the team or to smack away any cockroaches that may have slipped from the terror of The Toad's tongue. Lance waited patiently by said phone and answered it quickly every time it rang. Disappointedly it was usually for Pietro who sneered at Lance's annoyed face as he talked for 30 minutes each to everyone of his callers. It was no wonder why their phone bill was so high! Finally, what seemed like forever the call from the Institute rung and Lance all but broke his arm to answer it before the speed demon, "Hello?" Lance answered while having Pietro in a headlock, "Ja, May I please speak to Todd?" Lance blinked before letting out a frustrating growl and let go of Pietro who speeded over to the upstairs and shouted, "Toad, phone for you!" The smallest boy calmly hopped down the stairs and sprang over to the phone, straitening up before answering his call, "Yo Kurt. Nah, I ain't doing nothing much. You?" Todd looked over his shouldered to see Lance leaning against the wall with a sour expression on his face, Todd couldn't help but grin, "She might call tomorrow, Yo."


	2. Chapter 2

**Kitten-** As a kid, Todd always wanted a kitten as a pet. They were so adorable when small and grew up to be handsome/beautiful. Cats, dogs, or any pets didn't care what their masters look like or even if they had greenish skin and webbed hands and feet, all they cared about is their food bowl being filled on-time. Yeah, a pet would be nice for the little amphibian mutant. Todd smiled down at Kurt who was laying over his thighs lazily as the two rested under a oak tree during the summer of June. Todd's hand ran smoothly against his boyfriend's back making the furry mutant moan and purr softly at the light strokes. Todd chuckled. Yeah, Cats are easy to please.

**Argue- **Todd and Kurt would be lying if they say the had a stable relationship. Hell, what stable relationship had lovers yelling at each other in the middle of the streets with bystanders walking past them throwing looks their way? Everyday it seemed Todd had a smartass comment to say to Kurt who, in return, growls something back. Then if Todd gets offended he'd go dramatic about it and poor Kurt would yell at him to calm down but only make the Todd throw a bigger show! So by the end of their argument one would storm off in a huff leaving the other alone. The two would never say they had a perfect relationship, but when one of them apologize first and they have make-up sex then they were all good till the next morning Todd complains about Kurt's morning fur shed.

**Present**- "…Vhat is it?" Todd grinned ear to ear as Kurt held up his gift, "It's necklace, yo. I made it yesterday. Try it!" Kurt scanned over the so-called 'necklace'; it was a thick round loop with splitters sticking out all around it and a torn piece of notebook paper taped in the middle with scribbled writing on it saying, "Elf Boy". Kurt looked back at his lover and wish he didn't, Todd was making his famous 'Toad' look that begged the X-Men to put it on. The rest of the day Kurt had to bear with the itchy neck choker and amused looks from peers and friends. "I'd better get laid tonight." Kurt muttered at the end of the day.

**Homemade-** Todd grinned with glee as he reached in his locker and pulled out a brown paper bag. Opening it carefully he discovered a grilled cheese sandwich with the crust cut off , a tube of vegatable soup and for dessert…"Wicked, Cookies!!" Chocolate chips. He had to thank the motherly X-Men when he got back from his morning mission. It was nice to have boyfriend who could cook.


	3. Chapter 3

**Butterflies-** "Kurt, what are you doing?" Kitty asked after watching her friend poof from one spot to another around the front yard of the Institute. Said friend was holding a glass jar in one hand and the top in the other, running around Storm's garden; being careful not to step on none of the flowers, of course. Kurt turned to Kitty and flash a shy grin, "Ze butterflies.." he said quietly but Kitty heard and looked closer at what Kurt was chasing. Indeed, yellow-winged butterflies fluttered around the beautiful garden, a few was captured in the jar Kurt held. "Your collecting them?" she asked walking up to him and looking at the trapped insects, Kurt shrugged, "Sort of. It's for Todd…" Kitty looked up and raised an eyebrow, "Todd?" Kurt nodded, "Ja, he likes them and--"

"The Toad likes butterflies? That's nice to know he likes watching them…"

"Um…by 'likes' I mean he likes eating them."

"…Gross! Kurt!"

"He likes bugs that fly and he said zat sometimes in the spring he goes to the park and hops around after them."

"Yet your catching some for him?"

"…Very slowly mutants are being discovered Kitty. The Professor discussed it with us many of times…" Kurt turned back looking at the jar, fingers squirmed around it. Kitty studied the blue mutant for a moment than smiled a little, "…And you don't want anyone catching him using his powers, right." Blushing Kurt looked back at her, "So he doesn't blow our secret! He is very careless and I don't want to wake up one day to learn that the mutant secret is out thanks to a smelly punk with a long-ass tongue! I'd like to live as a normal boy for a little longer, zank you!"

Kitty giggled at the outburst, she maybe a valley girl but she was smart and could see right through Kurt's little charade. "Can't you attempt your concern about him? A little TLC won't do no harm. He might do the same for you." Kurt snorted at that. He seriously doubt the Toad would think of anyone but himself. Kitty shrugged, "Well, it's still nice of you and he'll probably be real grateful for your little gift." She followed the German towards the mansion, "Your heading over there now?" she asked. Kurt nodded, "Ja, you want to come? I'll feel safer knowing your protective shield will protect me from your rockhead boyfriend." Kitty giggled and latched on as the blue mutant poof them both in front of the Boarding House.


	4. Chapter 4

**Introduction: **After the chaos of his first day in Xavier Institute, Kurt went straight to his room when Scott had made an attempt to cheer him up on the incident. He tried to believe the older teen's words and advice but he knew, deep inside, that it will take them awhile to truly accept him as he is. Heck, it took his Aunt and Uncle to get use to a having a blue nephew and they were in the circus business! Still, it was nice to be part of something for once and not shunned for the way he looked. Kurt stepped out side his balcony and gazed up at the stars. He briefly wondered how his parents were doing back home in Germany, if they missed him. Or, happy they no longer have to store away a son the villagers hated and feared. The blue teen was snapped from his thoughts as he heard a screech and two figures down below him. One was small and scurried away like a frightened animal and the other stood tall and walked across the yard like he owned the place. Kurt's eyes went back to the smaller figure who's hopping made Kurt quickly identify.

"_That frog guy." _Kurt thought as he continued to watch him hop over the gate rather clumsy and fell on the other side with a thud. Kurt mentally winced and looked back down to see if anyone will check on the poor creature. No stir at all. Without thinking Kurt teleported close to the fence to take a peek at the intruder. Said intruder sat up with a groan and looked at his knee and cursed. The fabric ripped and blood dripped down. The boy mumbled to himself and stood up slowly but winced .

"Shit. Boss Lady ain't gonna like this." he groan to himself. He knew he would get it for failing in what Mystique had claim to be an 'easy' mission. Yeah right! The boy rubbed his forehead, he barely remember what went on in that crazy mansion but he knew it had people inside that could do some serious damage to his little toad butt if he wasn't careful. Course, he knew he could have succeed in his mission if it wasn't for some random fluke. But what? Todd tried to think hard but it was like something was erasing his memory of that place. It was something--Someone that messed him up….

"Are you okay?"

Todd yelped and leaped back. Crap, did those lunatics came to finish the job?! He spun around quickly, expecting someone scary, but instead was greeted by some blue dude dressed in black and red tights. Squinting, Todd used his night vision to get a better look at this person and recognize fell on him and then soon anger. Pointing an accusing finger, Todd shouted,

"You! Your that damn rat guy that ruined my whole evening!"

Kurt blinked then sheepishly grin,

"Er…Es tut mir Leid…Sorry."

"Sorry ain't gonna help me from getting' eatin' by a 7ft monster-lady, furball!" Todd swung both his arms like crazy. He maybe suffering memory block but he sure as hell remember what the Boss Lady said she'd do if he failed. He only received a blank look from the foreigner and groan,

"Forget it, yo! I need to get the hell away from this place!" he retreated turning and would have hopped off if a strong grip didn't tug him by the arm.

"Please wait," Kurt tug on the other boy a little harder, "We not bad people! You no need to be frightened." he's English wasn't perfect but at least he got his point across. Todd only snarled and yanked his arm away from Kurt's hold,

"I ain't scared of your fuzzy face, rat boy!" he said, trying to sound tough but Kurt saw right through that. He narrowed his eyes,

"Oh? Zen vhat was with all ze screaming back there?"

It was Todd's turn to blink,

"Screaming…OH! I was only screaming 'cause you were screamin', yo!"

Kurt rolled his eyes and smirked,

"Ja right."

"Yeah damn right. The Toad is never scared, yo. Remember that."

Kurt chuckled,

"I vill try mein friend."

Todd scold,

"Friends? Who ever said we were friends? "

"…It is an expression we Germans use. Not to take literally."

"Oh…I knew that."

The two boys stood in silence glancing at everything but each other. Well, at lest Todd was trying not to look at Kurt and tried to make up an excuse to leave soon. Kurt on the other hand kept looking at Todd and studied his features. As he thought the boy barely passed off as a human with his toadish look and yellow eyes. Though, he had some that reminded Kurt of his own self.

"_Somewhat." _He thought. Todd caught Kurt staring and winced,

"What?"

"Nothing…just…Do you vant to?" Kurt asked only Todd blinked, "You know…maybe ve can get to know each other better…"

Todd's eye's widen, if that was possible. He took one leaped back and shook his head,

"Yo yo yo yo! Nah man! I don't swing that way!"

Kurt raised an eyebrow but blushed when he figured out what Todd was suggesting,

"Bak! No, I meant as friends dummy!"

Todd settled down,

"Oh…I knew that."

Kurt groan and rolled his eyes,

"Never mind. Apparently zere are some Americans zat are ignorant as they seem." Kurt looked away but caught the insulted look on Todd's face and couldn't help but smirk a little.

"Yeah, well… at least we ain't all happy and gay like you Sweden. Or whatever you are, yo."

Kurt snorted,

"Oh? And what is up with San Francisco? And, how do you say, 'Gay is Proud' ?"

"Ya'll are the ones that brought all that over here so there!" Todd stuck out his long green tongue like a child that made Kurt roll his eyes once again.

"Mein God, are you alvay this childish?" Todd grinned crookedly,

"Why don't you try to find out for yourself, yo." he said smugly, "I ain't all that I seem. You'll see. I got a lot of potential and skills, yo."

"The running around screaming like a frighten chicken are skills?"

"Yeah they---" Todd blinked and then growled angrily, "I wasn't scared, yo! I was---HEY! Where your going?!" Kurt had turned around and started to head back to his new home,

"It is late, ja? We both need to get some rest before school tomorrow. Maybe I'll see those so called skills then." Kurt laughed and winked at his future rival before teleporting away, leaving a fuming Todd to mumble to himself and walk away. By morning he had forgotten everything that went on in the mansion and what it looked inside, it was like a faint dream or nightmare that he secretly glad he'd forgotten. Course, there was one detail that remind in his mind and refuse to be forgotten like that. Todd scowled to himself as he played back the scenes were he and Nightcrawler ran around after each other none stop. Him always a arm length away from Kurt but never fast enough to actually catching him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Backbone: **"Toad! Your nothing more than a coward! A slimy, useless, coward God was damned to create! I swear I seen worms with more of a backbone than you! If you don't start shaping up and prove yourself to this team than I'll be more than glad to send you back to that miserable cardboard box where I found your sorry hind!" With that said Mystique turned on her heels and walked off the training grounds, Pietro and Lance wore identical smug faces at the Toad before following her. Fred cast a pity look at the small mutant before he too left, leaving the poor boy alone once again. Todd wiped off the blood on his forehead and tried to ignore the pain in his bones but most of all he tried to ignore that burning feeling in his stomach of failure. _Failure. _It hurt. It all hurt everyday and Mystique struck a nerve back there. _Don't cry. Crying is for faggots, yo!_ He got up and began to leave the old junk yard where the Brotherhood would train, walking down the opposite direction of his roommates, not wanting to go back to that house only to have Boss-Lady yell at him some more and Pietro and Lance laughing in the background. The streets were familiar to him so he wasn't afraid of getting lost and no one notice him as they all had better things to do than to pay attention to the beat-up kid that smelled. He found a lonely ally to rest his wounds for the moment, wanting nothing more than to be left alone and sulk in his on spineless misery.

"Mien Gott are you okay?"

"…" _Of all the company…_

"Hello? Is there anyone home?" Kurt crouched down to the balled up Toad and poked his head absent-mindedly. Toad groan and swat the hand away, he really wasn't in the mood for the blue gecko.

"If you don't talk I'll never leave you." Kurt settled down beside him and nudge him over and over playfully to get some type of reaction out of his rival. Todd had enough of the blue mutant's games and shot Kurt a death glare before shouting,

"Cut it out, yo! Leave me alone I ain't done anything to you today so just lay off! What, it's not enough you kick my ass everyday and humiliate me in front of my boss but you have to annoy me to death too? What is with you anyways?" he was letting it out, not by fighting because his body was weak at the moment but by the next best thing. "Why bother with a slim ball like me, huh? And a coward at that, yo! You should be fighting someone more brave and a better challenge than me, I'm just waste that was accidentally put on earth just to be kick around by everyone! The Brotherhood, don't want me, you X-Geeks don't me, your mom don't want me, hell, even my own mom don't want me! Know why? Cause I'm a coward! A slimy, sneaky, coward with not even a worm's backbone! So if you're here to do the world a favor by putting me out of my misery go a head! If not, than leave me alone to be killed by some drug-addict mugger!" Toad panted, glaring at Kurt through his bangs that stained with dry blood and dirt. He gritted his teeth and crawled up back to a ball fighting back tears. He was weak, stupid, smelly, ugly, and a miserable little thing that needed to be erased anytime. Warm arms embraced him and pulled him closer to a an even warmer body that he had to look up just in time to have Kurt, his once mortal enemy, kiss him on the forehead and muttered something in German that Todd didn't understand. He broke down and cried to have the other boy rock him back and fourth whispering sweet words of comfort in his ear.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm officially out of school and have more free time to continue these dabbles. I thank L1v3 and Death By Fanfiction for giving me some prompts and ideas for this. I repeat this to the public, if you have any prompts or ideas to add to these series of dabbles please feel free to note me on they. Reviews will help the starving artist cause!**

**Scores: **"An D? Mein Gott how could you get a D, Toad?" Todd sighed as he and Kurt walked down the sidewalk together after school. He knew Kurt would get upset about it, he just knew it. Now he had to listen to the German rant all the way home,

"This is impossible, we were up for two days studying for this test! How could you get a D?"

"You asked that already, yo" Todd replied, not holding back his annoyance. Kurt growled and pushed Todd, "You still didn't answer!" Todd snarled and pushed back, "I told you it was a waste of time! The teacher got something against me! No matter how hard I try or study for she always give me less of what I deserve, yo!" Todd shouted and stomped away to the other side of the street only to have Kurt follow him.

"Why?" Kurt didn't understand, Todd didn't look for him to understand. He knew why, he knew his looks and background will cause teachers to look down on him and judge him. He knew they purposely fail him or lose the work he actually did just to keep him back or throw him out of school. He knew they only thought of him as a dumb smelly kid with no future except in the freak show. He knew this because it always happened to him at every new school he been to since he was 6 and everyone already label him as a nobody. Kurt looked at the quiet mutant and sighed.

"I know, I know, it's none of my business, But she still should have gave you credit for the neat handwriting, ja?" He smiled down at the other while nudging him a little, "I know I would."

Todd chuckled and looked back at him, "If only there were teachers like you fuzz butt."

At that moment Kurt had set himself to be just that in the future.

**Fire: **Kurt winced at the burned scare trailing down Todd's back. The Toad cringed as the alcohol was carefully rubbed down by Ororo who showed him nothing but symphony the entire time since Kurt brought him back here in the clinic. The boy was beaten and bruised smelling like charcoal with his clothes ripped of more holes and half concisions. He stayed in their clinic for two weeks now getting his wounds patched up and scars cleaned, Kurt only left his side for either school or fetching him something to eat. Ororo looked at the two boys who stayed silent about that night,

"Todd, do you have any idea why Pryo might do this to you?" her voice was full of concern and a bit stern. She hated seeing mutants harm other mutants like this with such cruelty. Todd only shrugged,

"I guess because I told him I hate fire." he cracked a dry humored smile and Kurt only nodded.

"Me too."

**Skinny: **Kurt was at awe at how Todd's ribcage shown so clearly through his skin and hesitantly ran his fingers up and down his lover's chest with curiosity. Todd laid on the bed absently rubbing the base of Kurt's tail. "Do you eat often at the boarding house?" the X-Men asked while resting his head on top of Todd's shoulder while breathing in the earthly musk he grown to love. Todd sneered, "If there's anything in those old bare cabins. Course I'm use to surviving without food for a while. It's how I was raised, those flies and cockroaches have enough protein in them." Kurt grimaced at that, "Bake, you need more than that, dude. Your all skin and bones." Todd frowned at that, "We'll 'cuse me for not living the high life like all you X-Geeks!" Kurt scowled, "You know that's not what I mean." Todd sighed and let go of Kurt's tail, "Yeah, I know."

They were quiet for awhile, only listening to the other's breathing and the ceiling fan till Kurt spoke again, "I could always come over and cook for you and the others." Todd laughed at that. "As long as that Kitty-chick don't help you none, than it's all good." Kurt snickered recalling the time Kitty offered Lance homemade muffins and had the poor boy stay in bed for a week. Todd let out another chuckled that had Kurt raise an eyebrow, "Vhat?" Todd turned to him grinning wide,

"Then for dessert you could walk around in only an apron for me and place a slice of cake on your---." Kurt blushed and pinched Todd in the arm, "Nien, I offer you little luxury and you turn it into your own private porn script!" he laid back down on the bed. "Ow, your such a prude fuzz butt!" Todd shouted and glared at the blue mutant. Than he thought about it, "It could be German chocolate cake." He ducked a pillow thrown at his head.


	7. Chapter 7

Bullies: **He was watching. That was all it took for Todd to tolerate it all a little better. As another punch was thrown at his stomach Todd held back the reflexive urge to kick the assholes' ribcage in. The blonde jockey smirked cruelly, getting another punch out of the way before pushing the poor boy into the mud and walking away with his jock-head friends. The crowd dismissed themselves as well, the entertainment of the Toad getting pumbled was over. Everything seemed to be getting darker, his eyes looked up one last time to see him watching at the distance, worry, anger, and sadness were in the X-Men's eyes and Todd smiled as darkness sank in. He'd take this beatings everyday just to see the new foreign exchange student look concern for him.**

**Cold-Blooded: **Kurt watched as Todd looked around the room grimacing before looking at him frowning, "Yo, tidy much?" Kurt shrugged, "We get room inspections every week." Todd smirked, "Sucks to be you than." and carelessly tossed his bag on the floor. Kurt crossed his arms and watched the Toad jump on the ceiling and looked down at him still wearing his same crooked grin.

"Yo, this a sleepover right? You X-Geeks party or are your tights to up in ya'll asses to?"

Kurt scowled, "This isn't a sleepover. It's just till your Boarding house gets heat again for the winter." Todd sprang down on the bed and crouched down behind Kurt, "Sounds good to me. I always wonder what the luxury life was like." he flopped down and stretched himself on the bed, "Your gonna sleep on the floor, right? Or do you wanna keep this room warmer by snuggling up with the Toad, baby." Todd grinned and Kurt shook his head and sighed, this was going to be a long winter break.

**Bills: **Kurt and Scott could only stare at the sight before them before Scott's brain function again to commence words, " W-what are you…doing?" his left eye twitched slightly and Kurt's jaw hung opened. Todd rolled his eyes, "What it looks like, yo? I'm earning extra cash to pay this month's water bill. And heat bill. And electricity. And rent… actually Pietro's on the next corner getting grocery money and Lance is busy getting his pimp slap effective and Freddy's-"

"Get in the car." Scott stated. Todd grinned, "So interested huh? I won't tell that Jean-girl if you pay an extra 20 bucks-"

"Get in the car so I can take you and the rest of the Brotherhood to the professor for some mental help! For God sakes your doing this in broad daylight where children can see you and-"

"Hold up man, look innocent!" A police car strolled pass them as Todd pretended to give Scott directions,

"Just take a left turn on that corner than make another right…" once the vehicle was gone Todd turned back to the two X-Men, "So we gonna do this or what?" he winked at Kurt.

"GET IN THE CAR NOW!" Grumbling Todd hopped in the back, crossing his arms and mumbling about X-Men and no fun. Kurt's eyes never left him as he looked up and down again at the scandal outfit Todd wore.

**A/N: Thanks for all the ideas and support. Shout out to EVE and Rent-A-Stars for today's prompts and I sure to all the others I'll get to writing your stories soon. Remember, reviews will feed the writers anti-block juice!**


End file.
